There's a Start
by chasingnukes
Summary: Pre-Genos/Saitama. The two observe each other during a hot summer's day.
1. Chapter 1

Because I just finished reading Onepunch-man yesterday and I ship these two like a freight train. Because I was too disappointed with the current amount of fan material this fandom has. It deserves so much more.

Genos/Saitama, pre-slash. This is me trying to figure out how it'll work, setting out some foundations and all.

* * *

It is really warm today.

Scratching at his temple, the skin slightly dampened with sweat, Saitama stared at nothing in particular. It was mid afternoon, the tiny apartment was heated by the bright summer sunlight. Saitama laid on the wooden floor in nothing but a pair of shorts, among random things strewn around him. The air-conditioning for some reason was rather faulty that day, but Saitama could care less. He had gone through a lot worse during his 3-year training, and besides, Genos did not seem too affected by the extra heat.

Ah, speaking of the mysterious cyborg guy. Saitama turned his head towards Genos, who sat silently in the opposite corner. His dark eyes were closed. Maybe he was having some sort of robot-nap? There was still so much that he does not know about the kid. Like, how does he function exactly? What does he eat? How does he manage to always fix himself up flawlessly no matter now badly he got wrecked? The questions piled themselves up into a mountain in Saitama's head and it only gave him a headache. He decided he did not really want answers. With a sigh, Saitama picked up a comic book from the pile of whatever beside him. It was a issue of Sunman. Ironic, but at least it will give him something else to focus on. Flipping through its pages, however, Saitama found his eyes wandering beyond the book in his hand and back to the cyborg.

It was rare for him to see Genos in such an unmoving state, if not a little unnerving. The usually strong and cool looking cyborg looked...vulnerable. Ever since his sudden arrival into Saitama's humble apartment weeks ago, things have changed significantly for Saitama. Sure, he was always at a constant loss at what he should do with a shiny, unexpected disciple, but Genos was always content with whatever input he managed to give. In fact even if it was nothing significant at all, the guy would eagerly scramble to get it noted down in the notebook of his.

But he would be lying if the cyborg have not also been helpful during his stay. He carries the groceries every time they go to the supermarket and keeps the house cleaner than Saitama has ever seen it before. Saitama would miss Genos if he was gone.

With Genos here, things somehow seemed less boring. The house was a little less empty. It was less...lonely. Huh. The word "lonely" has never occurred to Saitama before, in all his years of living alone, or even during his childhood. It was as if he had long accepted that he would be fighting by himself all his life. He never did have many friends when he was a kid, having been deemed too weird or too disliked by the teachers that they would look bad just by being around him. Girls had proven themselves to be too confusing and hard to understand, that he would be glad to keep a distance away. Some people say that he lived in a separate world of his own, and Saitama was content with it. He didn't really care, didn't try to do anything to change that. And now, Saitama was suddenly aware of a distinct lack of the presence of others in his life. He looked again at Genos' sleeping form. This guy who had walked into his home and doesn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. This guy who was actually pretty good company, he admitted. Something fluttered within him in a weird and unfamiliar way.

Having Genos around seem to have also reawakened some emotions inside him that he had been afraid were gone for good.

Saitama unconsciously lowered his book and began to observe Genos. There were not a lot of opportunities where he gets to look at him properly. With the eyes closed, Genos' youthful face looked almost completely human. Relaxed, without the subtle tension clouding his features, he seemed at peace. According to him the kid had been reconstructed from head to toe. His exposed robotic shoulders were wide and the metal parts were bulky, yet compact to suit his lithe frame. It could be seen as quite a bit of musculature. Cold, hard, metal musculature. Saitama glanced at his own body. He was probably a stick compared to most people. He has some muscles but despite even his intense training he could not have looked like some of the other heroes who were built like brick walls. Then again, it would have been pretty troublesome to be someone that big. One would have took up much more space in a room and you probably won't fit through regular doors. Hmm, it would have been stupid. Big muscles are not practical at all. Saitama decided than he likes himself just the way he is. Even if he was too powerful and no hair be damned.

Yawn.

Sunman has fought valiantly for his attention but really, it was a lost cause. Slotting the cover sleeve into the current page, Saitama closed the book in his hand. He dropped it onto his naked chest and closed his eyes, ready to join Genos in dreamland. Hopefully it will be more exciting there. He felt the heat around him slowly pull his body and mind towards the abyss and made no resistance.

It is really warm today.


	2. Chapter 2

_3...2...1. Recharge cycle complete._

_Rebooting visual input..._

Genos slowly came to, finally arrived into consciousness after a short recharge cycle. It was a process that served to scan, test and reboot his systems which maintains proper functionality for all the machines in his body. It has been too long while since he had last carried one out, due to unfavorable circumstances. It put him into too much risk, as he would be completely knocked out during recharge and therefore unable to respond to threats. However, no mysterious creature has appeared for days and he has finished all he cleaning around the house. Genos figured a short break wouldn't hurt. Besides, he felt safe in the presence of Teacher.

Ah, Teacher. Genos looked over to his prone form across the room. He was sleeping without a blanket, thus at risk of catching a cold. The cyborg doubts that common disease will affect Saitama because of his strength, but decided he could not take any chances. Genos got up to retrieve a small blanket.

Life with his teacher was certainly different, in ways that Genos did not expect. He had expected intense regular training routines, days and days of adventures outsid and some sort of strict discipline. Instead, Saitama had welcomed the cyborg into his own way of life, allowing him to learn right from the basics, at his own pace. Genos thought it was genius. It posed a challenge, not physically but mentally. Indeed, what good is sheer power without an equally strong will? What good is a fighter for if it is he only skill he has? Thus, the cyborg tries his best to record down everything Saitama teaches him. His teacher is an amazing person. Whatever Saitama has planned for him in the future, Genos will look forward to it.

Although, things had also become awfully...domestic, but he did not mean "awfully" in a bad way. It was a quiet, simple way of life that the cyborg had never had the pleasure of experiencing before. In all his years of traveling solo, relentlessly searching for the one who killed his family, it has never occurred to him that he will settle in one place for long. Now, his life has suddenly transformed into something that resembled stability, with Saitama and him going out during the weekends for the special sales, lounging in he house in the late afternoons, cooking warm meals and watching late-night television. It was all very foreign but, the feeling was not an unpleasant one. Of course, Genos was not naive so as to believe things will stay this way...but he supposes that he will try to cherish it while it lasts.

With a blanket bundled under one arm, Genos made his way towards Saitama's sleeping form. Genos knelt down and carefully plucked the comic book off his chest. His knuckles brushed against Saitama's uncovered skin.

The metal limbs does not give Genos the sense of touch, but the brief sensation of soft human flesh giving out under its surface made him pause. There had been many times when he had seen Saitama unclothed but never up close like this. Toned lean muscles filled out a slender looking frame, currently glistening with a sheen of perspiration. There was no sign of where he kept his inhuman strength anywhere. Despite becoming powerful using whichever secret method, Saitama somehow managed to maintain a mask of completely harmlessness. In fact, if Genos had not again and again witnessed it himself, he would have assumed that Saitama was an average guy. This close, though, Genos noticed that his body seemed to emit a powerful aura.

He must have looked for longer than what was appropriate, before promptly pulling the blanket over Saitama. He received a soft snore from the man in response, but otherwise Saitama did not stir from slumber. Genos felt a rare smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Either the elevated temperature has finally gotten to him, or it was really the warmth of something akin to happiness he felt. Perhaps both, perhaps more.

Genos decided that he will always stay and watch over Saitama no matter what.


End file.
